Secret life of Bella
by D of P
Summary: Bella is not who she ought to be shes actually Alexis the sister of the big four find out about her life. Rating k for some parts. First fan fiction hope you lie it!


Hope you lie it its my first story!

Have all of you heard about Greek mythology well let me explain I'm not the pathetic pall "deeply in love with Edward girl" I'm actually a powerful goddess my name is Alexis goddess of the sky's moon and all things night. Me being also an Olympian which is high praise I'm also the baby sister of the big three or big four cause of Zeus Poseidon and Hades and am married so someone who sits in Olympus but not giving names so fast. You must be wondering weren't you Bella who was in love with Edwierdo well no I'm not the truth is I was only using him he was just a mortal affair you see I had been made mad by someone on Olympus so I almost destroyed the hall of the gods nasty right but it's not my fault so my darling brother exiled me by making me a mortal I know awful then Charlie who was Athena's son took me in and made me his daughter after a while I met the Cullen's and you know what happened after. Currently I'm in the woods with Edward.

"We are leaving Bella"

"What then let's go" not I don't want to leave

"Only me and my family not you I never loved I was just using you" yes I'm free thank the gods.

Then he left me in the woods alone what kind of a guy does that?!

When I turned around I heard some movement from behind me then I saw _**HIM **_remember. His sandy blonde hair were blown away by the wind his blue majestic eyes sewed their way through my body he wore blue skinny's with a white plain shirt and a black leather jacket oh what a show off.

He made his way to me and gave me his signature smirk "Hey babe" he said yes he is my husband you guessed it he is Apollo the god of music, poetry, healing and the sun.

"Don't call me that Apollo"

"Well its time to go"

Behind him was his sun chariot converted into a black Ferrari he quickly made his way to the driver's seat and the he snickered

"Are you coming or what" then it hit me it's been so long why don't I play with him a little

"Hey did Hermes miss me" bang I hit the spot he was so shocked it was priceless

"Yeah sure he did" was that jealousy I heard being signaled in his voice wow

"Good" I hadn't had this much fun in a long while

"Cause I didn't miss him that much" I said with a smirk plastered on my face.

"Yeah he did wait what!?" hahahaha fooled yeah

"what did I do" I said with an innocent voice then I plastered myself in lap on the driver's seat he was shocked I quickly tied my arms around his shoulders and he held my waist then I quickly made my way to his face our lips were 2 cm apart and the I pulled away still in a state of shock Apollo said

"Why did I marry you again"

"Cause you love me"

Then I said "Hurry up because I can't wait to get out of this body". The look on his face was priceless when I emphasized on the word body and swirled my brown hair while biting my lips within a second we reached Olympus wow was this boy eager.

"Alexis Lord Zeus is calling you"

"Thank you Hestia"

As we headed towards the hall of the gods I met my brothers Zeus Poseidon as well as all the others they showered me with hi s and how are you s wow I'm really loved. later my brother gave me a greeting and gave me bestowed back my powers finally my blue eyes started to show my blonde hear started to come back and my Greek white dress clothed me I was now back to being a goddess. I quickly returned to my thrown with Apollo on one side and Ares on the other then I felt something coming I couldn't quite make out who but then it hit me these were the Cullen's.

WHAT WERE THEY DONG HERE is what I shouted at Zeus then he said "since you stayed with them they have the right to know"

"I don't care no way"

"I agree send them away" Apollo Hermes Ares and even Dionysus said as well as Aphrodite and Hera

"Sister listen we need to"

"Alright but not today tomorrow I will do it"

"Whatever you say sister it's your choice"

"Thanks "I left with Apollo while the other gods explained to them about gods and goddesses

We quickly went to Apollo and mine palace in Olympus and headed towards the door then I said

"ahhhhhh I'm so exhausted"

"Maybe I can relax you" he said with a seductive voice which sent shrills down my spine

"As you wish"

He came closer to me on a centimeter lest between our lips and kissed me passionately oh how I missed it his lips now made their way to my neck and down to my left side naughty I though oh but this is what Edward could never make me feel this temptation this lust then we made our way to our bed quickly getting undressed ohhhh this is why I love being a goddess.

The next day we headed towards Olympus hall of the gods I went up to the Cullen's on Zeus request

"Do you know who I am "I said in a rather bored tone

"No sorry" Pixie Alice replied ohhh why why why why these vampires

Then I changed to my Bella form my blonde hair now turned brown my body became paler

"Bella"

"Yes it's me Edward"

"ohhh love I love you sooo much I never hated you I left you for your own protection I know you hate me but please take me back" ohhhh this is bad and that's when Apollo came into the picture

"How dare you call my wife love she's mine you re nothing to her so don't come near her again go it boy"

Awwww so cut I'm so impressed Apollo I love him sooo much

"look I'm not Bella I'm actually Alexis one of the big four goddess of all things night got it and that was my husband Apollo so don't mess with him he's the god of the sun poetry music and healing and also Edward I don't love you"

"But Bella does he know we kissed" Edwards thoughts would be yes they would get a divorce

"Yes he does you see for god's love is eternal so no one can break it we get married but we can have affairs with mortals as long as we come back to our spouse"

Crack I could hear Edwards heart crack poor guy …. Not

"Now that that's clear Apollo and Alexis will escort you to camp half-blood"

WHAT NOOOOO


End file.
